Camelita Nightleaf
Camelita Nightleaf is an Archdruid, of the sons of Cenarius. When she is not spending her time in moonglade, or with "The Third Lion Regiment", she is travelling around in the Emerald Dream. Appearance and Personality Camelita is not young, nor old. Her tall person, and eyes glowing of wisdom gives you the impression, that she has faced far more challenges, than most people do in a lifetime. Also, she has an incredible strength (of a bear), the ferocity of a cat, and the speed of a leopard. Camelita is a mysterious person, but you will be sure, not to stand in her way. Biography Born and Raised Camelita was born in Darnassus, but raised in Moonglade. She had allways fancied the druids, but she never dreamed of becoming one herself. One she especially wanted to be around, was the young Malfurion Stormrage, who didn't seem to notice her. She was around him as much as possible, and saw him grow stronger and stronger. The Ancient War When the ancient war started, Camelita had become "teenager" and wanted to fight, though it was foolish, with her lack of experience. She was watching from far away, how archimonde tried to destroy the world tree. She watched the ancient demon, and couldn't hel p wonder who would win: Him or Malfurion. After the Ancient War, she tried to seek out Malfurion's wisdom, and wanted to be his apprentice. Malfurion kept ignoring her, and showed no respect, as he was allw ays trying to expand his mind, to get even greater wisdom. Camelita was sad, for qutie some year s. Meanwhile, her parents died, but she didn't seem to notice, in her deep sorrow. As time passed, Malfurion got a worthy apprentice... Gaining Trust While Malfurion had found himself an apprentice (Hamuul Runetotem), Camelita started exploring the ways of the druids by herself. As time passed, she tried to become Hamuul's apprentice herself, after she had finished her "pilgrim tour" in the emerald dream. She got accepted, and gained incredible wisdom, for everyday that passed. She studied for long, very long. In the end, she had become as powerfull as Hamuul, but on some subjects, more powerfull and wise. She occasionally me t Malfurion, while he was trapped in the Emerald Dream. She had finally gained a little respect, and gained complete control, of her lif e, that had fallen apart. The Archdruid, Camelita Camelita studie d for long, and gained wiser, and stronger than most druids, strengthened with the thought, of Malfurion showing her just a brief sign, of re spect. After facing challenge after challenge, doing heroic deeds, and gained incredible he aling skills, she got the rank of Archd ruid. She was outmost proud, but her succes wouldn't stop. She gained the trust, of a regiment... "The third lion Regiment". She is now Corpeoral, and therefor is officer, of the "Elite" of the humans. Weapons Camelita has had many weapons, but haven't yet found a suitable one, able to channel her power. She has been searching for long, and many places. She is primarily looking for Medivh's staff, "Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian". Who knows, what horrors she will be able to destroy, with the almighty staff in her hands?